


Schild und Schwert

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die ISS Enterprise entdeckt der Erste Offizier, dass ihn sein Captain hintergeht. Ausgerechnet mit Spocks eigenem Sohn.





	Schild und Schwert

Titel: Schwert und Schild  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2002)  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Zar, OC  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock, Kirk/Zar  
Rating: Mirror-Universum, NC-17 / ab 18, slash, Gewalt, Unterwerfung/Dominanz  
Worte: 4120  
Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die ISS Enterprise entdeckt der Erste Offizier, dass ihn sein Captain hintergeht. Ausgerechnet mit Spocks eigenem Sohn.

 

Wichtige Anmerkung: Dies ist eine Mirror-Universum-Story und bezieht sich auf die Episode „Mirror, Mirror“ (Staffel 2 / Episode 4) – wer erinnert sich nicht an Spock mit Bart? - und dort herrschen rauere Sitten, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Außerdem unterscheiden sich die Charaktere doch erheblich von ihren Spiegelbildern. 

Zar, Spocks Sohn mit Zarabeth (Staffel 3 / Episode 23 „All our Yesterdays“), ist nicht meine eigene Erfindung, sondern entstammt dem Star Trek Roman „Yesterday‘s Sohn“ von A.C. Crispin. 

Wer sich jetzt noch traut, weiter zu lesen, ist herzlich eingeladen, mir ins Kaninchenloch zu folgen ;)

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Kaum materialisierte der Vulkanier auf der Plattform des Transporterraums, bewegte er sich auch schon in Richtung Ausgang. Seine Wache, die dafür sorgte, dass er nicht etwa einem bedauerlichen Transporterunglück zum Opfer fiel, musste sich beeilen, um ihn einzuholen. 

Das sonst so kalt-beherrschte Gesicht des Ersten Offiziers sprach eine deutliche Warnung zu jedem, der ihm in den Weg geriet - und die Crew auf den Korridoren fühlte sich plötzlich versucht, in die Wände zu kriechen oder sich noch besser gleich in Luft aufzulösen. Abrupt stoppte Spock vor einer Kabine und gab seinen Code in das Kontrollfeld neben der Tür ein. 

Die Wachen postierten sich sofort außerhalb, als er eintrat. Die Beleuchtung war deaktiviert, doch er fand seinen Weg auch ohne Licht. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Oberarm des schlafenden Mannes, dann zerrte er ihn ohne weitere Umstände aus dem Bett und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. 

Der junge Mann rappelte sich auf. "Vater", meinte er ruhig. "Du bist früher zurück, als ich erwartet habe. War deine Mission erfolgreich?"

Spocks Augen musterten kalt den nackten Körper seines Sohnes. Keine Spuren. Doch Kirk war zu erfahren, um Spuren zu hinterlassen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Zars Gesicht. Der Jüngere zeigte keine Anzeichen von Nervosität oder Unbehagen. Gelassen hielt er der Musterung seines Vaters stand. 

"Ich bedauere es, in einem ungünstigen Moment wiederzukehren", meinte Spock spöttisch. Er streckte die Hand aus. "Deine Gedanken!", befahl er.

Zar trat ohne Zögern vor. Er wusste, dass er dem geschulten Geist seines Vaters nicht viel entgegen zu setzen hatte. 

Spocks Finger glitten auf die Positionen für eine Gedankenverschmelzung, dann drang er ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Geist seines Sohnes vor. 

Zars Erinnerungen bestätigten nur, was er über das Vater-Sohn-Band, sowie über die von ihm kontrollierte t’hy’la-Verbindung zu Kirk bereits erfahren hatte. Er brach die Gedankenverschmelzung abrupt ab, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ die Kabine.

Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt sah ihm Zar nach, geistesabwesend über die dunklen Abdrücke in seinem Gesicht reibend, die Spocks Finger hinterlassen hatten. Ein humorloses Lächeln lag um seine Lippen. Er wollte jetzt nicht in Kirks Haut stecken…

 

* * *

 

Unerwartet kam Spocks Besuch für den Captain keineswegs. Es war ihm bereits gemeldet worden, dass sich der Vulkanier wieder an Bord aufhielt. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lag er auf seinem Bett, als Spock unangemeldet in seine Kabine kam.

"Schon zurück?", fragte er grinsend. 

"Ja", kam es knapp von Spock. "Ich war soeben bei Zar."

"Ah so", Kirk gähnte betont gelangweilt. "Und ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Wichtiges, so wie du hier hereingestürmt kamst..."

"Dachtest du, ihr könntet es vor mir geheim halten?" Spock ignorierte Kirks Worte.

"Spock, ich glaube, es gibt da ein Missverständnis. Was denn geheim halten? Ich wollte ihn. Ich habe ihn mir genommen. Wo ist das Problem? Schließlich wolltest du ihn ja nicht." Kirk streckte sich. 

"Er ist mein Sohn, Kirk", kam die gefährlich leise Antwort.

Der Captain setzte sich auf, Erstaunen heuchelnd. "Moralische Bedenken, Mr. Spock? Skrupel? Ein schlechtes Zeichen. Vor allem angesichts dieser plötzlichen Sentimentalität, die du in letzter Zeit zeigst. Du wirst doch nicht auch einer dieser Schwächlinge werden, wie diese Memmen von der Föderation?"

Einen Augenblick später fand er sich nur wenige Zentimeter von Spocks Gesicht entfernt, seine Beine berührten den Boden nicht mehr. Die Hand des Vulkanier umklammerte seine Kehle und hielt ihn hoch. Kirk zerrte mit aller Kraft an Spocks Fingern. 

Wut funkelte in den schwarzen Augen, bevor sie abrupt erlosch und von der üblichen Kälte ersetzt wurde. Spock schleuderte Kirk von sich, doch der konnte sich im Fallen drehen und landete sicher auf den Beinen. Er betastete seine Kehle, stemmte dann - über das ganze Gesicht breit grinsend - die Hände in die Hüften. "Na endlich wieder einmal ein Anflug von Temperament", höhnte er. "Du hast schon angefangen, mich zu langweilen. Zar war da wesentlich unterhaltsamer, wenn auch ein bisschen unerfahren. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, wo er herkommt..."

Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Vulkaniers und im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Kirk gegen die Wand gepresst vor, die Arme über den Kopf gedrückt. Spocks Hände lagen wie Stahlklammern um seine Handgelenke. "Hast du es gewagt, meinen Sohn zu vergewaltigen, Kirk?", zischte er.

"Verflucht - nein! Lass' mich sofort los, Spock!" Er trat nach seinem Ersten Offizier, doch Spock ahnte die Bewegung voraus und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Kirks Knie statt seines Unterkörpers seinen Oberschenkel traf. "Ich habe ihn verführt, hörst du, du Idiot, verführt. Aber er ist freiwillig in mein Bett gekommen. Lass' mich jetzt sofort los!"

Langsam ließ ihn Spock los und wich einen Schritt zurück, sein Blick wurde wieder klar. 

Kirk blieb an der Wand lehnen, rieb sich leise fluchend die Handgelenke und beobachtete ihn wachsam, doch nicht ohne gewisses Amüsement. "Ich wusste nicht, dass dir soviel an deinem Bastard liegt", meinte er nach einer Weile.

"Ich habe große Pläne mit Zar", erwiderte der Vulkanier fast geistesabwesend. "Er ist zu wesentlich mehr fähig, als dein Bett zu wärmen."

Der Captain schnaubte verächtlich. "Er wäre nicht der Erste und nicht der Letzte, der versuchen würde, sich über mein Bett einen Vorteil zu sichern."

Spocks Blick nagelte ihn fest. "Habe ich es versucht?", versetzte er kalt.

Kirk kam auf ihn zu. "Nein", erwiderte er seidenweich. "Du nicht. Du bist der Einzige, von dem ich nicht weiß, aus welchem Grund du zu mir kommst." Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem suggestiven Flüstern. "Können wir nicht später vom Geschäft sprechen? Du warst zwei ganze Wochen weg. Mit Ausnahme des kleinen Intermezzos mit Zar hatte ich überhaupt kein Vergnügen." Seine Hand glitt in das dunkle Haar des Vulkaniers, um seinen Kopf nach vorn zu drücken.

Einen Moment lang leistete Spock Widerstand, bevor er ihm nachgab. Seine Zähne gruben sich in Kirks Unterlippe, worauf der mit einem Fluch zurückwich. 

"Was soll das?", fauchte er wütend. 

Spock erlaubte sich als Antwort ein dünnes Lächeln. "Ich bin nicht eines deiner Spielzeuge, Kirk. Du solltest dich besser daran erinnern."

Aus schmalen Augen starrte Kirk ihn an - dann entspannte sich seine Haltung deutlich. "Gut, ich werde daran denken", erwiderte er und es klang wie eine Warnung. Er blieb abwartend stehen. 

Der Vulkanier legte die Hand unter Kirks Kinn, um seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite zu drehen. Dunkle Male zeichneten sich auf der hellen Haut ab, wo seine Finger sich um Kirks Kehle geschlossen hatten. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich - dann beugte er sich vor und presste seinen Mund dagegen.

Kirk holte tief Atem. "Kann ich mir - wenn du das tust - jemals wirklich sicher sein, dass du nicht vorhast, mir die Kehle durchzubeißen?", flüsterte er.

Spock hob den Kopf, sah ihn an - und lächelte. Seine Hand glitt von Kirks Kinn, über seine Brust und legte sich auf die deutliche Wölbung im Schritt des Menschen. "Nein", sagte er und griff rau zu - zu heftig selbst für den wenig zimperlichen Captain.

Kirk schlug seine Hand weg, doch das störte den Vulkanier wenig. 

Er umschloss Kirks Handgelenke mit einer Hand und drückte sie über seinen Kopf hoch. Sein Körper hielt den Menschen gegen die Wand gepresst, als er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Dann wich er zurück, um Kirk anzusehen. "Nach meinen Spielregeln, Captain." 

Wut und vielleicht sogar Hass spiegelten sich im Gesicht des Menschen wieder, doch seine Augen konnten seine Erregung nicht verbergen. Und Spock wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte - für den Moment zumindest. Er beugte sich erneut vor und nahm Kirks Lippen in Besitz - sanfter diesmal, als sie sich bereitwillig öffneten. Seine Zunge glitt herausfordernd an Kirks Zähnen entlang, fast sicher, dass der Mensch nicht wagen würde, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten und ihn zu beißen. 

Kirk wagte es nicht. Statt dessen wand sich eine kühle Zunge um die des Vulkaniers, um sie tiefer in seine Mundhöhle zu locken. 

Spocks freie Hand wanderte langsam, fast träge, über Kirks Gesicht, bis seine Finger die Verschmelzungspunkte erreichten. Doch der Mensch brach den Kuss ab und wandte den Kopf weg, so dass Spocks Finger von den Nervenpunkten glitten. "Nein."

"Nein?", wiederholte der Vulkanier. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Weshalb nicht?"

Kirk grinste. "Weil ich es nicht wage, dir heute Nacht zu vertrauen."

"Ich benötige deine Erlaubnis nicht." 

"Ich weiß." Der Mensch hielt seinem Blick stand. "Aber ich denke, soweit kann ich dir vertrauen", erwiderte er und befreite seine Hände mit einem scharfen Ruck aus Spocks Griff. 

Er legte sie um das Gesicht des Vulkaniers und beugte sich vor, um ohne weitere Erklärung ihren Kuss wiederaufzunehmen.

Und Spock ließ ihn gewähren. Seine Hände glitten an den Armen des Menschen entlang nach oben, dann unter die Weste aus gewebtem Metall, die Kirk für gewöhnlich anstelle einer Uniformjacke trug. Seine Finger spürten harte Brustwarzen auf, er rieb darüber und hörte den Captain nach Luft schnappen und erstickte den Laut mit seinen Lippen. Es erstaunte ihn selbst nach so vielen Jahren noch, wie empfindsam so ein menschlicher Körper war... Seine Hände glitten weiter auf Kirks Rücken und wieder tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen an den Gürtel stießen. Sie wanderten daran entlang, bis er die Finger um den Dolch schließen konnte, den Kirk dort trug. 

Der Mensch versteifte sich in einen Armen, als erwarte er einen Angriff. Spock nahm ihm gelassen den Dolch ab und warf ihn auf den nahen Schreibtisch. "Du brauchst ihn nicht", sagte er ruhig. "Meine Wachen stehen vor der Tür."

"Beruhigender Gedanke", meinte Kirk spöttisch. "Meine eigene Leibwache wäre mir lieber."

Spock öffnete Kirks Gürtel. "Heute Nacht bin ich deine Leibwache – Schild und Schwert, wie es zwischen Kriegern der Brauch ist."

Kirk musterte ihn lange, intensiv. Dann nickte er. "Zieh' dich aus!", befahl er heiser.

Die Augen des Vulkanier ließen Kirks nicht los, als er genau das tat. Die Kleidung des Menschen gesellte sich rasch zu seiner und Spock drängte ihn zurück an die Wand. Er hob Kirks Arme über dessen Kopf und presste sich gegen ihn. Sein steifes Glied nestelte sich neben Kirks Erektion. 

Der Captain drehte den Kopf weg. "Nicht hier, lass' uns ins Bet..." Seine Worte endeten in einem Stöhnen, als Spock sich gegen ihn rieb. Der Mund des Vulkaniers senkte sich auf seinen, schnitt jeden weiteren Protest ab. 

Spock bewegte sich an ihm, hart, in einem vertrauten Rhythmus, der sie rasch zu einem ersten Höhepunkt brachte. 

 

* * *

 

Kirk war kaum wieder zu Atmen gekommen, als er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht wurde, er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen dagegen ab. 

Spock schob ein Knie zwischen seine Beine, um sie weiter zu spreizen. Als der erste Finger in ihn drang, knurrte er unwillig und presste sich zurück an den Vulkanier. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Spock bereits wieder hart war. "Was soll das Herumfingern? Ich bin keine zimperliche Jungfrau." 

"War es Zar?", kam überraschend die Frage, dicht an seinem Ohr.

Bevor Kirk antworten konnte, drang Spock in ihn ein und für einen Moment war der Schmerz so intensiv, dass er ihm den Atem nahm. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Vulkanier völlig in ihn glitt. Der Schmerz ebbte rasch ab, als sich seine protestierenden Muskeln entspannten. Er stöhnte auf, als Spock sich aus ihm zurückzog, um erneut in ihn zu stoßen. Sein Glied begann sich zu versteifen.

Spock verharrte reglos. Sein Atem streifte die Seite von Kirks Gesicht. "Was hast du mit Zar gemacht?"

Kirk presste die Stirn gegen seinen Arm, sein Atem flog. "Verdammt, das weißt du doch schon längst. Was soll die Fragerei?", stieß er hervor. 

"Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören."

Ein Fluch antwortete ihm. Spock bewegte sich, zog sich einmal zurück, um dann erneut hart in Kirk zu dringen. Und verharrte dann wieder reglos. "Ich höre", meinte er aufreizend gelassen. 

"Bastard." Schweiß glitzerte auf Kirks Haut. "Ich habe ihn gefickt, was gibt es da weiter zu sagen."

"Falsche Antwort." Spock schlug Kirks Hand weg, als der nach seinem Glied griff, um sich selbst zu befriedigen. "Erzähle mir alles. Und am besten beginnst du mit dem Anfang."

"Ja, verdammt", Kirk schrie heiser auf, als Spock erneut hart in ihn stieß. "Ich habe ihn in meine Kabine rufen lassen. Er..."

"Hierher? Warum hierher?", unterbrach ihn Spock.

Es fiel Kirk schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. "Warum nicht?", meinte er schließlich rau. "Ich hatte dich hier."

"Ausgesprochen logisch", kam es ironisch von Spock zurück. "Weiter."

„Weiter, weiter“, äffte ihn Kirk höhnisch nach. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn will. Und ich bekomme immer, was ich will.“ 

„Nicht immer“, versetzte der Vulkanier. Er bewegte die Hüften, wie um zu verdeutlichen, wer im Moment die Kontrolle hatte. Einmal mehr antwortete ihm ein Fluch. 

Kirk wand sich, um den Vulkanier dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Er wusste, dass Spock stundenlang so weitermachen konnte, diese verfluchte vulkanische Körperbeherrschung... Andererseits würde er ihn aber auch nicht kommen lassen, bevor er seine Antworten hatte – Kirk kannte seinen Ersten Offizier. Nun waren wohl andere Methoden angebracht. Er holte tief Luft. „Was soll die Fragerei? Du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber.“

„Wunschdenken“, kam es nach einem Moment spöttisch zurück. 

Kirk warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Nicht von meiner Seite. Ich gebe keine Versprechen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Die Zähne des Vulkaniers gruben sich in die empfindliche Haut von Kirks Nacken. 

Ein Schauer lief durch den Captain. Dann stöhnte er auf – teils aus Lust, teils aus Erleichterung, als Spock sich in ihm zu bewegen begann, hart genug, um ihm den Atem zu nehmen. Seine Beine begannen von der Haltung gegen die Wand zu schmerzen, wie seine Ellbogen. Er presste wieder das Gesicht gegen seinen Arm und schloss die Finger um sein eigenes Glied.

 

* * *

 

„Ich will mehr über deine Pläne mit Zar wissen.“ Kirk ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und streckte sich zufrieden. „Und was springt vor allem dabei für mich heraus? Immerhin war es mein Schiff, mit dem du ihn hierher geholt hast. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte dein kleiner Bastard bei dieser wie-hieß-sie-noch? Dieser Eishexe bleiben können.“

Wut flammte in den Augen des Vulkaniers auf, doch er verbarg sie rasch vor dem Blick seines Captains. „Zarabeth“, erwiderte er kalt. 

Die einzige Frau, die ihm jemals gefährlich geworden war. Sie hatte ihn, nachdem er mit McCoy in der Eiszeit des Planeten Sarpeidon gelandet war, unter Drogen gesetzt und verführt. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde sie mitnehmen. Er hatte sie nur deshalb nicht getötet, weil sie als einzige den Weg zu einem Zeittor kannte – und er sich unter dem Einfluss eines seltsamen Magnetfeldes unfähig sah, ihr dieses Wissen durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung zu entreißen. Sie war im Schneetreiben verschwunden, bevor er Gelegenheit zum Handeln erhielt. 

Kirk hatte wochenlang über seinen Bericht, in dem er die Drogen erwähnte, gespottet. Jahre später hatte dann ein Wissenschaftler bei der Auswertung der über Sarpeidon gesammelten Daten Zars Existenz entdeckt. 

„Richtig“, meinte Kirk wegwerfend. 

„Dein Schiff...“, die Betonung auf „dein“ machte deutlich genug, was Spock von diesem Besitzanspruch hielt. „...wird Zar nicht mehr lange beherbergen. Ich werde ihn nach Vulcan schicken.“

Kirk schlug die Augen auf. „Vulcan? Ich dachte, du hast mit dem Planeten nichts mehr zu schaffen? Sehnsucht nach der Familie, was?“, setzte er spöttisch hinzu.

„So etwas ähnliches“, versetzte Spock kalt. „Mein Clan ist durch den Sklavenhandel mit den Orion-Planeten zu einem der reichsten und damit mächtigsten auf ganz Vulcan geworden. Mein Vater verhinderte, dass ich meinen Anteil daran erhielt, indem er sich weigerte, mich offiziell als seinen Sohn anzuerkennen. Aber Sarek ist tot.“

Überrascht richtete sich Kirk auf die Ellbogen auf. „Tot? Seit wann? Wie?“ Nicht einmal sein ausgezeichneter Nachrichtendienst, geschweige denn die offiziellen Kanäle, wussten davon.

Spock stand vor dem Bett und betrachtete seinen ausgestreckt daliegenden Captain. Lust stieg in ihm auf. „Sein Herz versagte, als er bei Verhandlungen mit einem der Sklavenhändler neues ‚Material‘ testete.“ Sein verächtlicher Ton machte deutlich, was er von einem Mann hielt, der im Bett starb. 

Kirk brach in Gelächter aus. Es endete allerdings sehr abrupt, als Spock ihn wortlos am Oberarm packte und auf den Bauch drehte. 

„Ich werde Zar nach Vulcan bringen, damit er Sareks Platz einnimmt. Als Sareks einziger legitimer Sohn gesteht mir die Nachfolge zu – aber durch den Dienst in der Raumflotte kann ich mich nicht selbst darum kümmern. Zar wird das an meiner Stelle tun.“ Er glitt über den Menschen. „Und ich werde endlich erhalten, was mir zusteht.“ 

Kirk zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen, als Spock in ihn eindrang. „Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum du hier bist... wir sind uns so ähnlich.“

 

* * *

 

Er streckte sich, als er aufstand und verzog das Gesicht. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Und nicht nur der. Es fühlte sich zwar nicht direkt so an, als wäre er verletzt, aber trotzdem würde er wohl nicht umhin kommen, sich in die Hände dieses Quacksalbers in der Krankenstation zu begeben. Was noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, es gab dringenderes zu erledigen.

Kirk betrachtete den schlafenden Vulkanier. Spock war zu leichtgläubig. Mit seiner loyalen Wache vor der Tür der Kabine fühlte er sich sicher. Der Captain grinste. Dieser Narr rechnete ständig mit einem Angriff von außen...

Sein überbeanspruchter Körper – der Vulkanier hatte ihn dreimal genommen – verlangte heftigst nach einer Dusche, doch dazu war keine Zeit. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, Spocks ausgeprägte Dominanz zu ertragen. 

Kirk warf sich eine Robe um, schlüpfte in seine Stiefel und griff nach seinem Gürtel, um den Dolch umzulegen. Er verließ seine Kabine, nachdem er sich noch einmal versichert hatte, dass Spock wirklich schlief.

 

* * *

 

Die beiden vulkanischen Wachen vor der Tür betrachteten ihn mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, doch einer der Männer folgte ihm sofort wie ein Schatten. Kirk beachtete es nicht weiter. Er hatte eine Erklärung für seinen Besuch bei Zar, sollte es notwendig sein. 

Zar lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, doch er schlief nicht. Er setzte sich auf, als Kirk in seine Kabine trat. 

„So, sieh‘ mal einer an, dann haben wir also hier das zukünftige Oberhaupt eines der einflussreichsten Clans Vulkans“, spottete Kirk. 

Zar sah fragend ihn an. 

Kirk ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zuckte kurz zusammen. „Dein Vater plant, dich zum Oberhaupt seines Clans zu machen. Sarek ist tot. Das war sein Geheimnis.“ Er gähnte. „Und es kostete mich ein verfluchtes Stück Arbeit, es aus ihm herauszubekommen.“ 

„Dieser Plan könnte mir gefallen“, erwiderte Zar und streckte sich ausgiebig. 

Kirk grinste. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran. Du bist deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich.“

Zars Miene verdüsterte sich. „Sie hasste mich. Das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, mich gleich nach der Geburt zu töten, war der Gedanke, dass Spock eines Tages zurückkommen würde. Ich sollte dann das Unterpfand ihrer Freiheit sein. Sie war vollkommen verrückt.“

„Aber er ist doch zurückgekommen.“

„Um mich für seine Zwecke zu benutzen.“ Zar gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. 

Kirk, der den Hass des Sohnes auf den Vater unablässig schürte, seit Spock das Schiff verlassen hatte, lächelte zufrieden. „Ich denke, seine Gefährlichkeit überwiegt allmählich seinen Nutzen. Du bist sicher, dass er den Block, den du in meinen Gedanken errichtet hast, nicht finden wird?“

Der junge halb-Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich. Meine Ausbildung war sehr gründlich, darauf legte mein Vater großes Augenmerk. Als er meine Gedanken einforderte, gab er sich mit den Erinnerungen an unserer gemeinsame Nacht zufrieden, ohne tiefer in meinen Geist einzudringen. Ich bin absolut sicher, dass er nichts von unserem Plan weiß.“ Er legte die Hand auf Kirks Bauch. „Um von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht zu sprechen...“

Kirk schob mit einem heiseren Lachen Zars Hand weg. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, ja?“, meinte er spöttisch. „Tut mir leid, aber Spock hat mich völlig fertig gemacht. Nicht einmal für dich bekomme ich ihn heute noch hoch. Außerdem würde er dich an mir riechen.“

Zar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird er auch so. Du bist hier.“

„Das ist etwas anderes. Er rechnet damit, dass ich zu dir gehe.“ Kirk setzte sich mit einem bedauernden Seufzen auf. „Ich muss zurück, bevor ihm meine Abwesenheit zu lange dauert und er misstrauisch wird. Sobald du auf Vulcan bist und deinen Platz eingenommen hast, werde ich ihn beseitigen.“ Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass es hatte soweit kommen müssen. Aber ein fügsamer und formbarer Thronerbe in seinem Bett war sehr viel beruhigender als ein undurchsichtiger Erster Offizier. Mit dem Geld und der Macht von Zars Clan würden ihm alle Tore im gesamten Imperium offenstehen...

 

* * *

 

Als er aus Zars Kabine trat, sah Kirk, dass seine Wache Solv war – Spocks rechte Hand und sein persönlicher Leibwächter. Der Vulkanier war Spock geradezu fanatisch ergeben. Kirks Augen verengten sich. Warum war ihm ausgerechnet Solv gefolgt, der normalerweise seinen Posten bei der Tür seines Herren nicht verließ? 

Als er seine Kabine betrat, war Spock wach. Und nicht nur das, er war angekleidet, trug nun eine schwarze, förmlich wirkende Robe. Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu. 

Kirk hatte nicht damit gerechnet. „Ist irgend etwas?“, fragte er leichthin – nach außen sorglos, doch wachsam. 

Spock wandte sich zu ihm um. Ein nicht greifbarer Ausdruck überschattete das bärtige Gesicht. Er erwiderte nichts. 

„Willst du schon gehen?“ Kirk ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.

„Du warst bei Zar.“ Keine Frage, sondern eine nüchterne Feststellung. 

Kirk grinste, obwohl die trockene Stimme sämtliche Alarmglocken bei ihm schrillen ließen. „Erwischt“, meinte er. „Was hast du auch erwartet? Ich wollte nach ihm sehen.“

„Wie rührend“, spottete der Vulkanier. „Und dabei hast du dich gleich versichert, dass auch alles nach deinen Plänen abläuft.“

„Welche Pläne?“ Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Kirks Magen aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst.“

„Deine Pläne, über Zar an die Macht und den Reichtum meines Clans zu gelangen.“ Der Vulkanier näherte sich ihm. „Deine Pläne, meinem Nutzen ein Ende zu setzen.“

„Soviel zu Vertrauen.“ Kirk wusste, wann es zu spät zum Lügen war. 

„Solv überwacht in meinem Auftrag Zars Kabine seit meiner Abreise“, entgegnete Spock kalt. „Und du konntest deine Gedanken nie vor mir verbergen. Wir sind aneinander gebunden, Kirk. Ich habe volle Kontrolle über dich.“

„Das ist unmöglich.“ Natürlich hatte er Zars Quartier nach Aufzeichnungsgeräten durchsuchen lassen. 

Der Vulkanier trat zum Terminal des Menschen, aktivierte es und gab eine Befehlskette ein, dabei wich sein Blick nicht vom Gesicht seines Captains. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien Kirk, der in der Kabine des jungen Mannes auf und ab ging, während Zar sich auf dem Bett lümmelte. Das aufgezeichnete Gespräch hatte wenige Tage vor Spocks Rückkehr stattgefunden und sich darum gedreht, wie sicher sich Kirk seines Ersten Offiziers glaubte. Die Aufnahme zeigte zudem, wie Zar eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Menschen vornahm. 

Spock stoppte sie an dieser Stelle. „Keine Versprechen“, sagte er gefährlich leise. „Aber ich hatte dein Wort, dass dein Geist unangetastet bleibt, da sich eine eventuelle Manipulation über die t’hy’la-Verbindung auch auf mich auswirken würde.“

„Es war nur ein einziges Mal.“ 

Eine schwache Verteidigung, die Spock einfach überhörte. „Ich lasse mich nicht betrügen Kirk.“ Seine Hand schnellte vor und setzte den Menschen mit einem Griff außer Gefecht. Bewegungsunfähig sank der Captain auf den Boden, zu Füßen des Vulkaniers. 

Im gleichen Moment trat Solv ein. 

„Wir ändern den Kurs und fliegen zum Vulcan. Captain Kirk ist... unpässlich. Und was meinen Sohn Zar betrifft...“ Spock wandte sich von dem Menschen ab und blickte seinen Leibwächter an. Kalte Wut loderte in den Augen des Ersten Offiziers, so dass selbst Solv fast einen Schritt zurückwich. „Nehmt ihn in Gewahrsam. Bis wir Vulcan erreichen, überlasse ich ihn dir und deinen Männern. Es hat ihm gefallen, Kirks Hure zu spielen, also werden wir sehen, wie sehr ihm seine neue Rolle zusagt. Du haftest mir mit deinem Leben, dass er mental unberührt bleibt, Solv. Sein Geist gehört mir. Und ich will seinen Körper in einem vorzeigbaren Zustand sehen, wenn wir Vulcan erreichen. Das ist alles.“

Solv nickte und zog sich zurück. Und er sah es fast mit so etwas wie Erleichterung, als sich die Türe zwischen ihm und seinem Herrn schloss.

Spock wandte sich Kirk zu... 

 

Ende


End file.
